


Tough

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 07:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Kathryn tells Aaron about the fight for custody  over her daughter





	Tough

“So how are things with you?”Aaron asked his girlfriend 

“It’s tough”Kathryn opened up to him 

Her ex husband Tommy is fighting her for complete custody of their daughter 

“I don’t want to lose my kid”Kathryn said to him 

“You won’t”Aaron said 

“He can be stubborn”Kathryn said to him 

“You only want the best for your daughter right?”Aaron asked her 

“I feel like it’s better that she keeps living with me”Kathryn argues her own point


End file.
